


我怎么没听说过这件事？？

by sarriathmg



Series: DC 宇宙同人漫畫中文版 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Ballroom Dancing, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Fan Comics, Fluff and Humor, High School, Jason Todd is Robin, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Dick Grayson, School Dances, Shoujo manga parody, Slow Dancing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 巡逻的时候，迪克听说杰森要和别的Alpha一起去学校舞会。他不喜欢这个主意。一点也不。Dickjay Week第二天：迪斯科翼/罗宾|养成系|有占有欲的迪克/纯情的杰森
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Joseph Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson
Series: DC 宇宙同人漫畫中文版 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	我怎么没听说过这件事？？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Come I've Never Heard of This??](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319801) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 




End file.
